headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween 1
| next = }} "Halloween" is the untitled story from the ''Halloween'' one-shot comic book special published by Chaos! Comics. It is based on the 1978 horror movie Halloween, directed by John Carpenter and produced by Compass International Pictures. The story was written by Phil Nutman and Daniel Farrands with artwork by David Brewer and inks by Curtis Arnold. It was colored by Jason Jensen & John Merrifield and lettered by Oscar Gongora of Comicraft. The story was edited by Mike Francis. This issue shipped with a November, 2000 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.95 per copy (US). Synopsis Tommy Doyle is still haunted by the harrowing encounters he has had with serial killer Michael Myers, both as a child and as an adult. The only way to exorcise his fears is by writing a book about Michael Myers. He contacts a man named Michael Cyphers at the Warren County Records Department and manages to acquire the journals belonging to the late Doctor Sam Loomis. Moments later, Michael Myers breaks into Cyphers' office and murders him. Tommy takes the books back to his home in Haddonfield and begins reading them. He learns about the initial murder, which took place on Halloween night 1963 in which a six-year-old Michael brutally killed his older Judith. He learns about how Michael spent the following years in the juvenile ward at Smith's Grove Sanitarium under the care of Doctor Loomis. Loomis realized early on that Michael was a being of pure evil and tried his best to convince the hospital administrators to take every precaution with him. Continuing his reading, Doyle learns about a string of bizarre deaths that took place at Smith's Grove between 1964 and 1971. Oddly, there was nothing about the deaths that could be directly tied to Myers, but Doctor Loomis always knew that Michael was responsible. It was the death of Loomis' colleague and fiancé Jennifer Hill that drove Sam over the edge. From that point forward, Loomis became obsessed with Myers, vowing that he would do everything in his power to insure that he would never be free again. As Tommy finishes the first part of the journal, Michael Myers breaks into his house and attacks him. It is Halloween night, and Myers wants to finish what he started so many years ago. Tommy throws a bottle of whiskey in Michael's face and lights it on fire. As Michael's head goes up in flames, he spins about, tumbling out the upstairs window onto the ground below. When Tommy goes to inspect the body however... Myers is gone. Appearances Featured characters * Tommy Doyle Supporting characters * Doctor Carpenter * Jennifer Hill * Sam Loomis Antagonists * Michael Myers Minor characters * Adrian Wade * Danny Hodges * Judith Myers * Michael Cyphers * Tony O'Malley * Blair * Roger * Nancy * Wallace Organizations * Smith's Grove Sanitarium staff Locations * Illinois :* Warren County :* Smith's Grove Sanitarium :* Warren County Records Office :* Livingston County :* Haddonfield :* Doyle residence Items * Butcher knife * Coffin * Mask * Pitchfork * Revolver * Sam Loomis' journals Vehicles * Tommy Doyle's jeep Inexplicable talents * Elusive movement * Superhuman stamina Miscellaneous * Burn victims * Eye injuries * Funeral * Guard * Gunshot victims * Halloween * Hospital * Mental health facility * Orderly * Psychopath * Smoking * Stabbings * Suicide Notes & Trivia * This issue was a one-shot special published in the year 2000. Originally, this was intended to be an annual series with a new Halloween comic being published once every Halloween, but Chaos! Comics filed for bankruptcy in 2002 and the series never progressed beyond a single issue. * Issue shipped with an alternate photograph cover including a still shot from the original Halloween. * Includes an editorial entitled "The Impending Chaos" #37. * Includes an editorial entitled "Tales of the Jack O' Lantern" by Phil Nutman. * Includes a dedication to actor Donald Pleasence (1919-1995) * The events from this issue take place some time after the events of Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers. * Tommy Doyle is a character who was first introduced as a young child in the first Halloween and returned as an adult in Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers. See also External Links * * * Halloween #1 at the Halloween Wiki Category:John Merrifield/Colorist Category:2000 comic book issues Category:Halloween comics